


FABS, DMs and Baby's First FanFic

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [34]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, No Fourth Wall, real world events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Chapter 1: The Avs FaBs (Fiances and Boyfriends)Chapter 2: THE BLACKHAWKS, who are reacting to Kirby Dach being made Captain Canada Jr, pls note, this chapter contains references to PTKIIIChapter 3: The Big Chat, ft-Tristan Jarry and Carter Hart training together in Edmonton-The top 16 forwards in the league that were voted for and the NHL released-The fact that the Avs media team chirp Nate in their twitter bio atmChatper 4: Chucky slides into TBarries' dmsChapter 5: 798
Relationships: Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Erik Johnson/OMC, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 80
Kudos: 109





	1. The FaBs Chat

please note, this chapter involves my OMC Paul. All you need to know about him is he's a vet and he's EJ's fiance. More info on Paul will be coming.

| 

Sid has started the chat Avs FABS  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sid has added Paul to the chat  
  
Paul:

| 

Have you just created a group chat just for you and me?  
  
Paul:

| 

Because I’ve gotta say Sid…. That’s weird, even for you.  
  
Sid:

| 

🙄  
  
Sid:

| 

Hold on one moment  
  
| 

Sid has added Carter to the chat.  
  
Carter:

| 

FABS?  
  
Paul:

| 

Fiance’s and boyfriends  
  
Paul:

| 

Can’t be HABs until Erik and I get married  
  
Paul:

| 

ALSO, I’m assuming you’re the baby’s goalie boyfriend???  
  
Carter:

| 

I mean, yes. The baby?  
  
Paul:

| 

Psshhhhh Erik says I can’t thirst over him because he’s too much of a baby  
  
Carter:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Carter:

| 

I get it, he’s beautiful  
  
Sid:

| 

I thought you spent all of your time thirsting over Sammy?  
  
Paul:

| 

Look, it’s hardly my fault that Erik collects hot twinky rookies ok?  
  
Paul:

| 

He knows my weakness ☹  
  
Sid:

| 

Don’t even pretend to be sad about it  
  
Paul:

| 

😂  
  
Sid:

| 

Is Cale in Edmonton with you Carter?  
  
Carter:

| 

No ☹  
  
Carter:

| 

Current regs mean no seeing each other.  
  
Carter:

| 

Training with your boy Jars atm though  
  
Sid:

| 

MY BABY  
  
Sid:

| 

Is he behaving himself?  
  
Carter:

| 

He’s a hard worker, it’s nice.  
  
Sid:

| 

Don’t go picking up all of his tricks and giving them away to Claude though  
  
Carter:

| 

Would I do that? 😇  
  
Sid:

| 

*sigh* yes, yes you probably would.


	2. The Blackhawks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who AREN'T blackhawks fans. I mean, if you really hate them, just skip this chapter, but if you don't know them, their nicknames DON'T tend to follow usual hockey rules. SO  
> Biscuit = Brent Seabrook  
> Jigsaw = Duncan Keith (duncs is a proper air head, but I love him ok?)  
> The Cat = Alex Debrincat
> 
> All of the others I've used their hockey nnames not their more obscure team nnames because I'm kind like that :D

Biscuit:

| 

THAT’S MY BOY DACCCHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
---|---  
  
Jigsaw:

| 

????  
  
Biscuit:

| 

OUR BOY GOT THE C FOR WORLDS :D  
  
Jigsaw:

| 

Dacher, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT take coke to world juniors. Like, they will work it out  
  
Biscuit:

| 

The captaincy you fucking space cadet  
  
Jigsaw:

| 

Ohhhhh, yeah, that’s awesome Kirbs  
  
Dacher:

| 

THANK YOU BOYYS  
  
Dacher:

| 

Super pumped to take these boys Edmonton now :D  
  
Dacher:

| 

Back into covid testing every day tho. Sucks ass.  
  
Tazer:

| 

So proud of you Dacher! If you need any advice on having the C, you can always call  
  
Sharpy:

| 

And Taze will tell you the most boring way to captain possible  
  
Kaner:

| 

Still not gonna be cheering for your Dacher  
  
Kaner:

| 

But yeah, I’m proud of you 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

YEAAAAH BOYYYYYYY  
  
Stromer:

| 

Enjoy it Dacher, literally, like, world j is the best fucking tourney ever  
  
Stromer:

| 

And the boys on that team when I had the C, like, they’re my team forever.  
  
Tazer:

| 

We’d be your team forever if you’d SIGN A DAMN CONTRACT  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sorry Taze, sorry, I am WORKING on it.  
  
Stromer:

| 

😭  
  
Stromer:

| 

It’s not me who’s being the roadblock here  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also did Davo really do the announcement for you?  
  
Stromer:

| 

He said they’d asked him, and he was super psyched about it  
  
Dacher:

| 

YAS. It was adorbs.  
  
Dacher:

| 

Baby Captain Canada himself  
  
Jigsaw:

| 

Is he not older than you?  
  
Dacher:

| 

Well, yeah, but like, Sid is Captain Canada, Davo is Captain Canada Jr  
  
Dacher:

| 

But his face was on the jumbotron  
  
Dacher:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Dacher:

| 

Biggest zoom call ever  
  
The Cat:

| 

OOOP LATE TO THE CHAT, but CONGRATS BUDDY.  
  
The Cat:

| 

I’m with Kaner, so proud, still not gonna cheer for you 😉  
  
Boqs:

| 

I’LL CHEER FOR YOU  
  
Boqs:

| 

I realises this is bad national representation for me  
  
Boqs:

| 

BUT I’m STILL CHEERING FOR YOU  
  
Dacher:

| 

😍😍😍😍😍  
  
Biscuit:

| 

Oooop @The Cat HBD BUD  
  
Jigsaw:

| 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT BOY  
  
Dacher:

| 

What did you GET?  
  
The Cat:

| 

I mean what I really want for my birthday is….  
  
The Cat:

| 

@stromer signing a damn contract  
  
Stromer:

| 

Baeeeeeeee I’m sorrrrrry  
  
The Cat:

| 

I know it isn’t you. I nearly called Stan to be like “it’s my birthday, give me my dyl”  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sorry bae, working on it  
  
The Cat:

| 

Mostly Boqs and I are just snuggling the pups  
  
Sharpy:

| 

Ooof, saw you two got the new jerseys  
  
Sharpy:

| 

Looking gooood!  
  
Sharpy:

| 

Also @Kaner, where’s my daily dose of baby!?!?!  
  
Tazer:

| 

He’s napping right now, but we can vid call you later  
  
Sharpy:

| 

By “He’s napping” are you referring to II or III?  
  
Tazer:

| 

Both 😂  
  
Tazer:

| 

The speed at which II passes out once III is finally asleep is fucking impressive  
  
Sharpy:

| 

Go get some sleep yourself taze!  
  
Tazer:

| 

I have to be awake incase @Dacher needs me for captaining advice  
  
Dacher:

| 

I think I’ll be ok for an hour or so taze. Plus. YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP AT SOME POINT?  
  
Tazer:

| 

I appreciate that, BUT…. At the same time. I’m too keyed up being proud of you.  
  
Tazer:

| 

Have you been practising your speeches?  
  
Dacher:

| 

No.  
  
Tazer:

| 

We should get started on that. Are you free for a facetime?  
  
Sharpy:

| 

Are you captaining his captaining?  
  
Tazer:

| 

Yes?  
  
Sharpy:

| 

… why am I not fucking surprised.


	3. The Big Chat

because Claude:

| 

@Hartsy why are you training with a Pen? 😠  
  
---|---  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Uh, it’s off season?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Jars and I have the same trainer  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I like him.  
  
EJ:

| 

MORE IMPORTANTLY  
  
EJ:

| 

Has @cale written fic of you banging Jars yet 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean I hadn’t…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You’re totally thinking about it now aren’t you 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We do already exist as a pairing 💅  
  
Cale:

| 

👀👀👀👀👀  
  
Claude:

| 

Wait, why are you being smug about that?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Eh, Jars is cute 🤷‍♂️  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Plot twist, Hartsy’s the one with the goalie fetish  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Yeah no.  
  
Cale:

| 

No?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

8, bb, you are not gonna win this one 😉 I know waaaaay too much  
  
EJ:

| 

Cale 100% WISHES you had a goalie fetish  
  
EJ:

| 

Goalie on goalie action is his number 1  
  
Cale:

| 

🙄  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Babes, you literally have the Pekka/Juuse search on AO3 bookmarked  
  
Cale:

| 

THAT IS PRIVATE INFORMATION CARTER  
  
EJ:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Davo:

| 

Taking the heat off Cale for a hot minute  
  
Davo:

| 

Have you noticed how out of the top 10 forwards voted in the NHL  
  
Davo:

| 

Six of us are queer :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

WHO ISN’T?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’ll totally turn them  
  
Drai:

| 

🙄  
  
Davo:

| 

MATTY!! You can’t say shit like that.  
  
Davo:

| 

The top ten forwards are Me, Nate, Sid, Leo, Kucherov, Ovi, Pasta, Panarin, Kaner, Matts  
  
Lack:

| 

Rude I’m not listed tbh  
  
Lu:

| 

CLEARLY Eddie’s the best forward EVER  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ooof ok, I’m not gonna make much progress with the Russians  
  
Sid:

| 

I thought you propositioned Geno  
  
Chucky:

| 

I mean yeah, but he’s a Russian who’s posted about pegging on twitter, that doesn’t count  
  
Sid:

| 

That is information I 100% did not need in my life  
  
Sid:

| 

I KNOW HIS WIFE  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Chucky:

| 

Totally not related, but @tbeauts, you in AB yet?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Not yet no, not gonna come until after Christmas  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Why?  
  
Chucky:

| 

No worries, just had a random Q. I’ll slide into your dms 😉  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Always welcome in my dm’s chuck 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

I feel it’s telling though that the top 4 forwards in the league are all… well… us  
  
Teeks:

| 

For some reason I thought you were going to say “boring AF”  
  
Josty:

| 

😂😂😂  
  
Davo:

| 

Having a happy healthy relationship isn’t BORING TK  
  
Teeks:

| 

I mean you SAY that  
  
EJ:

| 

But the four of you are pretty fucking boring :P  
  
Nate:

| 

Wait, why are Sid and I on team boring?  
  
EJ:

| 

You literally started a relationship because you sat down and had a grown up conversation about it  
  
Nate:

| 

Yeah, because YOUR BOYFRIEND TOLD ME TO  
  
EJ:

| 

I mean, taking Paulie’s advice automatically makes you boring imho  
  
Chucky:

| 

Look, just because they only know how to have sex missionary style, holding hands, with the lights off, doesn’t mean we should chirp them.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I think it’s sweet.  
  
Drai:

| 

🙄  
  
Davo:

| 

MATTHEW!!!  
  
Stromer:

| 

Oof, he busted out the full name there :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

It’s because he knows I’m not wrong 😂😂😂  
  
Nate:

| 

Like, I’m not arguing DraiDavo (Draivo?) being on team boring  
  
Nate:

| 

I just think that’s a harsh thing to say about me and sid  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s “McDrai”…. Their ship name  
  
Nate:

| 

Thanks salad baby, I really didn’t need that info  
  
Nate:

| 

Wait, what’s mine and sids?  
  
Cale:

| 

🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️ You don’t really have one, croskinnon maybe? Macrosby? Ehhh nothing really works. Sidnate just gets used I think  
  
Nate:

| 

OUTRAGEOUS. I’ll find us one  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also, you’re on team boring because all you do is work out and stare lovingly into each others eyes, and probably talk about hockey  
  
Sid:

| 

And that’s boring?  
  
Gabe:

| 

You’re a parody of yourself Sid  
  
Chucky:

| 

@Davo, you’re fine, I’ve found the perfect thing to spice up yours and Drai’s sex life  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://www.amazon.de/-/en/dp/B08PZM4FDT/>  
  
Davo:

| 

I don’t want to click on that link  
  
Chucky:

| 

Whaaaat I even got the german amazon link so Drai could order one for use at home  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m all give give give  
  
Stromer:

| 

I AM DYING THAT IS PERFECT  
  
Stromer:

| 

I know what I’m getting you for your birthday Con  
  
Davo:

| 

I’VE JUST CLICKED ON IT. DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE  
  
Brinksy:

| 

That is amazing.  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Also, I’m really hoping a connor version doesn’t exist  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Because I KNOW Dylan would get one for our bed  
  
Stromer:

| 

100% I would, I’d love it.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I gotchu stromer  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://niceproductpod.com/product/Connor-Mcdavid-Edmonton-Oilers-Duvet-Cover-and-Pillowcase-Set-Bedding-Set/?gclid=Cj0KCQiAifz-BRDjARIsAEElyGI7SSU2iWaxB7tJNge3mNt6MMFJPbSIVM-FCAMcs0wiIAj_KywuB78aApkCEALw_wcB>  
  
Chucky:

| 

Although Brinks might appreciate this one more: [https://www.redbubble.com/i/throw-blanket/Connor-Mcdavid-97-by-tinbuah/54389385.16D0B1](https://www.redbubble.com/i/throw-blanket/Connor-Mcdavid-97-by-tinbuah/54389385.16D0B?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=g.pla+notset&country_code=GB&gclid=Cj0KCQiAifz-BRDjARIsAEElyGJJOdVPvzR7wnN1G7ydWbxBRvqZS52wTpCKbFrnEc22PeRSHNbSOCkaAke-EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds#&gid=1&pid=1)  
  
Brinksy:

| 

I’m telling you chucky, I am not letting in my bed if Dylan ends up buying that  
  
Chucky:

| 

😭  
  
Chucky:

| 

So mean….  
  
Gabe:

| 

LMAO HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THE TEAM TWITTER ACCOUNT SAYS  
  
EJ:

| 

?  
  
Gabe:

| 

“The favourites or something” – Nathan MacKinnon  
  
Nate:

| 

Oh ffs…  
  
Nate:

| 

I SAY ONE THING ONE TIME  
  
Sid:

| 

Ngl, I’m amazed that Nate doesn’t have the Pens listed as his favorites for the cup :P  
  
TBeauts:

| 

First year ever Nate isn’t supporting the pens!  
  
Nate:

| 

SHUT UP. Team loyalty comes first, I’m NOT a Pens fan anymore  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Just a Sid fan.  
  
Nate:

| 

Eh, I’m always going to be a Sid fan 😉  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I KNOW A MILLION OF YOU ARE GOING TO ASK: No, technically geno did not POST about pegging on twitter, he liked a page about pegging on his public twitter account. It rapidly got unlike/disapeared, however you can probably still find evidence of it on tumblr because nothing truly disappears on the internet.


	4. Chucky and Tyson's DMs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lilest lilpuff for aiding me in the alberta rules and regulations :D

TBeauts:

| 

What’s up chuck?  
  
---|---  
  
Chucky:

| 

Wondered if you’d considered your designated two people you’re allowed in your house  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I mean, probs Davo/Drai, why?  
  
Chucky:

| 

🤢 that sounds like the most incredibly boring option  
  
Chucky:

| 

Was just gonna say, if you wanted to put someone else on that list instead, aka me, we could probably think of more interesting ways to spend the time  
  
TBeauts:

| 

You offering to be my booty call chucky?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I mean… I won’t be offended if you say no?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Did I sound like I was saying no? 😉  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I mean, at this point, am I even a real queer hockey player if I haven’t slept with you  
  
Chucky:

| 

:O Hey! No slut shaming me :D  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Slut-saming you? Although, I’ve mostly only slept with teammates  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ooof, that’s a fucking error right there.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

It’s always worked for me in the past :p  
  
Chucky:

| 

Well how about trying with a rival instead then  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Battle of Alberta in my bedroom you say? Alrighty then 😉


	5. 798

C79:

| 

8, bb  
  
---|---  
  
C8:

| 

Yes?  
  
C79:

| 

Did you, by any chance, ACTUALLY write a fic about me and Tristan Jarry and put it on AO3?  
  
C8:

| 

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳  
  
C8:

| 

HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?  
  
C79:

| 

BABY PLEASE  
  
C79:

| 

First of all, you used the screenname that Josty set for you when he first introduced us  
  
C79:

| 

And your pfp is literally a picture of your face  
  
C8:

| 

LOADS OF HOCKEY WRITERS HAVE PICTURES OF HOCKEY PLAYERS OK?  
  
C79:

| 

SECONDLY  
  
C79:

| 

It was very on brand for you  
  
C79:

| 

And very on brand for someone who knows what I like in bed 😉  
  
C8:

| 

Are you mad?  
  
C79:

| 

BABY NO!  
  
C79:

| 

I could never be mad at you 8  
  
C79:

| 

Although I reserve the right to use it as evidence of your goalie fetish  
  
C8:

| 

Ugh, Jar is cute ok?  
  
C8:

| 

Obviously not as cute as you  
  
C79:

| 

Weirdly, I got that from the fic 😉  
  
C8:

| 

😳  
  
C8:

| 

Look, it’s just I miss you ok  
  
C8:

| 

And I knew the two of you were training together  
  
C8:

| 

And if MattDrai stuff exists…  
  
C8:

| 

AND THEY DON’T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER  
  
C8:

| 

Then the pens/flyers rivalry hot young goalies thing should exist  
  
C8:

| 

I mean, more than it already does  
  
C79:

| 

Baby boy, I’m not critiquing you.  
  
C79:

| 

Besides, I thought it was kind of hot 😉  
  
C8:

| 

YOU READ IT?  
  
C79:

| 

Since it was obvious that MY BOYFRIEND wrote it, yeah, I went and read it  
  
C79:

| 

And it was hot  
  
C79:

| 

And you should definitely work on your flexibility 😉  
  
C8:

| 

Fuck. 79. 😳  
  
C79:

| 

Free to call?  
  
C8:

| 

Give me two minutes, I’ll call you.  
  
C79:

| 

❤  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, Cale wrote a fic. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201239)


End file.
